The operational height of a stirrup often makes it difficult for a rider to step into the stirrup to mount the horse upon which a saddle and the stirrup are positioned. Some inventions have been devised to accommodate this problem such as the Woodhead U.S. Pat. No. 2,935,833 issued May 10, 1960. However, this device is complicated in construction and is not readily adaptable for use in conjunction with existing stirrups.